To love your most hated one
by noodle.of.sunshine
Summary: Some powerful guy wants to take over Ikebukoro, but first he has to stop two men, Shizuo and Izaya, who realise how much they care about each other. You are not gonna like how this ends. (my first fanfic )
1. Right when they were fighting

Cold, wet, dirty clouds were covering Ikebukoro today, crowds of people coming one after another crossing the enlighted streets, students hurrying home afraid of the big city and the color gangs which are now coming out as the sun is going down. The orange dim light changed to a dark deep royal blue.

It seemed almost peacefuly, if only there wasn't Simon screaming at the top of his lungs with his deep voice, different invitations to stop by his Russian sushi restaurant. You must admit that Russian sushi is a pretty unusual thing that catches the ears of tourists.

Shizuo and Izaya were just starting one of their normal fights. "IIIIIIIZZAAAAAAAAYYAAAAAAAAA- KUN!" screamed Ikebukoro's strongest man, Shizuo Heiwajima, breaking a street STOP sign from the pavement like it was some unwanted weed. The boy with a black loose fluffy jacket turned his head to face the brute, not slowing down in his running. "Are you that mad to see me coming back, Shizu-chan?" he asked, the corners of his lips rising, forming a wicked smile. Hearing the so familiar voice, Shizuo tensed, adrenaline spreading through his thick blood.

He was obviously bored to death before the flea came. Actually, no mentionable thing happened, the blonde in the bender outfit almost killed a few men who were trying to attack him and Tom. Shizuo did not feel guilty, he felt good because those people deserved it.

"Hey protozoaaaaan! Aren't you going to at least try and hit me with that 'very wisely choosen weapon' aka a street sign?" the brunet said, studying Shizuo from head to toe. He loves humans, there are fun things to play with, but this blonde brute with amber eyes and light blue sunglasses is different, he seems to do the most unexpected things and changes behavior almost too quick: either sipping peacefully from a coffee cup, or destroying a whole park . What's even more interesting is that the things mentioned, happen one after another, only 1 minute or less in between.

Shizuo shook his head and looked at the damn smile of the other man. The flea deserves to die in a horribly painful way, and that still wouldn't be enough to erase at least 0,000000000002 of the bad things he did. "I hate you so so so much, stupid flea!" echoed Shizuo's voice in the dead street end they came into.

Right when Izaya pulled out his pocked knife and Shizuo was ready to hit him with the sign, a big amount of people came out of nowhere stopping them. They looked confused until those people made a clear way for one old, creepy-looking old guy, not very old though, with dark grey hair, wrinkles, lost glassy blue eyes, dressed formally as an average business man.

The blond looked like he just saw a five legged elephant or something, so Izaya broke the silence. "Who might you be? I am pretty sure it's your first time in this city and I'm looking forward to see what you're capable of" Waiting for the response for more than 0,5 seconds made Izaya jump with his flick blade at the man, for fun of course, only to be stopped by one of the people there, immobilizing his hands.

"I am Warui Yokoshima, you must be Orihara Izaya along with your most hated one"

Shizuo was now angryer, for no apparent reason. Another man came and gave him a loaded gun and then backed off, knowing what the blonde was capable of and probably keeping his strength for later.

"Why did you give me this gun?!" he asked raising an eyebrow, noticing that none of them was armed with such things.

"Don't you want to kill that bastard over there once and for all?" Warui pointed at Izaya while he asked _the question_ followed by a smirk.

Before Shizuo could tell them that it's not fair to kill the flea like this, Izaya was also given another gun exactly like the blonde's one and was freed, and pushed in the direction of Shizuo.

For only a second, Shizuo enjoyed the idea of killing the flea now, when their chances were equal but then it came to his mind, that all the fun chasing him will be gone forever. He still _hated_ him, yes, that's the _word_ they agreed to use for describing their feelings for each other, but he just didn't feel like shooting him out of nowhere.

Izaya also seemed to smile thinking about finally being dominant onver every human being, after killing the protozoan, but that smile faded away quickly as he realized how much Shizuo actually means to him, there is no way he wanted to end their little play fights here and now.

When Izaya opened his mouth to start speaking, Shizuo already formed the words, "There is no way we are gonna _end_ each other with guns, here and now, because you think it's a good idea".

"That's right, you heard Shizu-chan, maybe we wanna kill each other some other time, what is your business with us, anyways?"

"Me and my men are already a big power in most of the big cities of Japan and the thought of taking over Ikebukoro seems satisfying" the old grumpy man said.

Izaya felt hurt when he heard that, he could stop this bastard from doing that with a phone call and a few clicks. "How do you think you can do that? I can stop you easier than splashing a bee"

"You are, indeed, right Mr. Orihara. You and this super powered guy over here can actually stop me, and I am not going to let that happen." Yokoshima answered.

"I am not gonna let your plan happen neither." Izaya added with a smile on his face.

The blond had long thrown away the gun and was now calmly watching, ready to leave and go home already. Warui Yokoshima was now clearly set on the information broker who jumped high, making his way out of the crowd by cutting some men with his knife, laughing loudly. There were more and more of them, all coming to stop Izaya who was _more_ than outnumbered now. The people turned out to have some weapons no one knew about, not to mention that they were skilled fighters.

No matter how many were holding him, the boy dressed all in black simply didn't let go of his knife. He realized he was in some deep trouble now, but asking Shizu-chan to help him now was not even an option and totally irrelevant. Izaya was going through similar situations almost daily, having the job and power that he has, so this was no big deal. If it was to kidnap him, he would have preferred chloroform since that's easy to recover after, rather than a hit in the back of his head. Like, _literally_ , he had so many of those that the doctor said a few more could actually lead to very serious damage.

It was truly impossible for him to escape now, but he still did not stop struggling, as always. He actually escaped a few times, only to be caught again. His smile never left his face.

Shizuo was getting bored of seeing only the back of those persons, Izaya being stuck somewhere in the middle. Something like this will give him at least a peaceful rest of the day, without Izaya getting on his nerves.

Finally, after numerous punches and hits, Izaya was pretty much limp, covered in yellow-ish purple bruises and dark red spots. The mass of people who did that to him, thought it was enough so they brought him out of the crowd, in front of their leader.

Shizuo twitched seeing the boy like that, but continued to watch inhaling the smoke of his lit cigarette.

The old man noticed the glow in Izaya's chestnut eyes and the little smile on his lips so he made a hand sign and a big guy came with a thick wooden stick, not even a bat, but something that looked like it could do even more harm. The information broker was on his knees, held by two other big guys, closely followed behind by _others_ and _others_. He was hit with that hard bat, right on the back of his head, the impact making a loud sound, almost as loud as the moan that escaped Izaya's lips before he fell unconscious to the ground, his usual wicked smirk only a second ago turned into a painful expression, was replaced by a sleeping looking face, his lips a bit parted. You could could have said he fell asleep, if there was not _another_ unpleasant sound when his head hit the dusty pavement of Ikebukoro as he passed out cold.

Shizuo almost bit his tongue and dropped the still burning cigarette when he saw his most hated one being actually overpowered and hurt by this new gang. Things didn't seem well. The flea deserved those punches but the fact that someone else, other than him did that, hurt him a bit.

Hot velvet red blood poured down his neck, pooling around him, forming like an aura the saints have in religious paintings. Yokoshima ordered for someone to turn the thin boy's body so he could see his face and be sure that he's got him now. Izaya looked different with his face so calm, a big bruise on the left side of his forehead and a drop of blood at the corner of his mouth, next to his pale dry lips.

The blonde in a bender's outfit looked disguised at the sick old man's face. Would it do any good to start fighting them? He knew the other people there would protect the guy no matter what, but he can defeat everyone of them. He thought, not noticing that their number has _increased visibly_ now.

As soon as Ikebukoro's strongest man hit the first man standing next to him, sending him flying somewhere in the distance, Warui Yokoshima slowly backed followed by two men carrying Izaya. So many people were coming towards Shizuo that he didn't notice the 3 leaving, 3 and a limp body.

He fought for a good amount of time, people still coming out of nowhere, making him more and more angry. After some hours already, realized this isn't going to end.


	2. The pain is real

Disclaimer: I do not own the magnificent story line or characters of Durarara!

Author's note: Sorry it's taking so long, I have great ideas and can't wait to write more, but you know… life, school, unimportant stuff like that. Thank you for that one review, whoever you were. I promise the next chapters will be great.

\- Shizuo never stopped beating those guys up, one after another. It did him well to release all that stress and anger but now he was truly worn out, his super solid muscles aching , making movement seem difficult. He can't even remember the last time he felt like this, it was probably many years ago. His blue sunglasses given by his brother were long gone, crashed under their feet, his shirt ripped apart here and there, his bow tie obviously missing.

Yokoshima's men had strict orders to follow and they knew that if the blond managed to escape, he would ask for help and they will stand no chance against the already formed chain of Ikebukoro's elites. No matter how many were badly or _deadly_ injured, this was like a Kamikaze mission and they knew that when they accepted it.

The strongest man of Ikebukoro, turned out to be _only human_ in the end, feeling exhausted and hurt. Four men quickly grabbed his already sorrow hands and the others backed off, seeing clearly that the one in the bender outfit wasn't currently able to fight back anymore.

In less than a minute, faster than Shizuo could process at the time, a van stopped in front of them and he was pushed in, a few big guys following him inside. He stared at them with big, almost innocent golden eyes, his eyebrows not curved anymore. The blonde noticed a new man in the van, wearing a lab coat and holding an enormous syringe in his hand. While Shizuo's arms were pinned down, he was injected with that clear liquid in both his hands and legs, a little in each, right into his tense muscles.

Without any further ado, he realized that was some kind of sedative that paralyzed his limbs, making him unable to move and even feel them. The sensation scared him, he was so light weighted, from head to umm… toe, or better said, from head to stomach. It was enough to make him a bit dizzy, but not enough to actually take over or blurry his line of thoughts.

He sat there in the back of the car, like a sad kid punished for breaking _a few_ windows. He was able to see nothing else but people stuffed in that damn van and the closed door, until he was blind folded and a strong piece of duck tape was put on his mouth, covering it competely. Everything went _black._

Everything was _black._

Izaya's bruised hands were tightly tied down to a metal strut. He was hanging up, his feet not touching the ground and his head resting on his chest. His low-cut shirt was soaked with a dark liquid, _blood._

Slowly, the informant was gaining his consciousness back, forcing his eyelids to open. He was sore, his body was aching painfully. "Damn!" he swore, he was tied _up_. It took a while for him to get along with the pain on the back of his head, it felt like he was being squished under a rock. To summarize, he felt horrible, only one thing was comforting him, a warm fluffy coat embracing his cold, beaten, broken body. They left his jacket on him, that was a big mistake because there was a small pocket knife in there that wasn't detectable, he made sure of it. The second huge mistake they made was that they left him hanging near a wall.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" , the laugh could barely be heard, but the smile on his bruised face was obvious.

Izaya tried moving, not a good idea, obviously. He felt his wrists burning, supporting his body's weight. A short scream of pain escaped his lips, making him want to rather get rid of his hands in order to just get out of here.

Happily , his feet were not injured and after many painful fails, he stepped on the wall next to him, forcing his body closer to the stone wall, finding some sharp edges and rubbing the rope holding him onto them.

"That's more like it!" , the rope was slowly breaking thread by thread and the wood door was right in front of him, so close no matter how far.

A few minutes passed and a loud sound broke the silence. Izaya freed himself and fell. He was happy, thinking that he was alone since no one came, yet, hearing him move around, laugh and scream. He was still smiling when he realized he can't get up, no matter how hard he tried, his body did not listen.

After considerable effort, he got up on his own feet which felt like _aldente_ noodles. Izaya made it to the door, that was unlocked. "Can it be that easy? Seriously?! What? They think I'm a helpless puppy?!" He was outside Ikebukoro, in the middle of nowhere, remark made by looking through the dirty window of that abandoned house.

The hurt informant almost made it outside when a car stopped in front of the door and some people got out of it, entering the house , heading to the stairs leading to the basement where they left Izaya. 'Oh! Okay, that was fun, now I'm screwed… again', he thought. The sound of their steps was louder by second. Izaya grabbed the knife in his pocket. 'I'm in no condition to fight, even I know that' he thought laughing at himself. Warui and his men rushed into the room only to find the boy giggling. One approached him and got a deep cut on his arm but that didn't stop the other guy from giving Izaya a punch in the abdomen. He coughed violently, his throat still full of blood from before. The big guy there, grabbed his fragile body with a hand, throwing him over his shoulder and holding him in place. Right now, he felt like a 4 years old kid fighting a 16 years old one.

They brought him to the basement again, placing him on a solid chair, no handcuffs, nor rope to keep him in place.

"Mr. Orihara, I do respect you. That's why I'm offering you a deal here. Help me take over Ikebukoro, I suppose you can already imagine how fantastic it would be, us working together, the whole Japan would bow down to us", Warui said in a prompt low voice

"Sorry mister Yokoshima, but Ikebukoro is mine and I don't like sharing my toys." Izaya said simply, wanting to get up, but being pushed back down by the two men.

"You don't have much of a choice" he added looking at the celling.

"Oh, you're gonna beat me, I'm so scared" Izaya acted and got what he asked for, a punch in the face enough to smash his nose. Yet, he was still smiling. "I got it worse than this, so go on"

"Yea?!" The old man came right in front of him, opening Izaya's favorite switch blade and drawing quickly a straight line onto his chest, drops of blood forming on it, like a constellation and then falling quicky. "This is yours, right?". Izaya screamed, letting his head back.


End file.
